1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthmoving scrapers and, more particularly, to a pivotally adjustable router bit for protecting the leading edges of the bowl of said scrapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In earthmoving scrapers, the leading edges of the bowl, on opposite sides of the cutter blade, are subjected to extreme wear due to the continual action of soil, rocks and the like, abrading away on said leading edges. The wear problem was recognized many years ago and various devices have been proposed for protecting the leading edges of the bowl by means of one or more router bits mounted on the bowl in a position to protect said leading edge.
Although the currently available router bits have provided protection for the leading edges of the bowl, they have been less than fully satisfactory in that they wear and have to be frequently replaced. The cost of the labor for replacing the bit, the cost of the replacement bit and the down time of the scraper, all contribute to the demand for an improved router bit.